Screw the Couch
by You May Call Me Red
Summary: A wedding reception that's not really a wedding reception, a dance that's not really a dance, and a t-shirt that really is a t-shirt. My take on what happens at Bailey's reception between Jo and Alex. One-shot.


**A/N **So if anyone of you have read my other Jolex fic, you're probably telling me to update 'Drinks At a Bar', but with Grey's almost back I felt like I should write a one-shot that sums up what I want to happen between Alex an Jo at the reception thingy.

I'm not taking the little bit from the promo into consideration 'cause I have no what the crying is all about. And I realise how improbable this probably is, but I think it would be cool.

**Disclaimer **You people should know by now that I'm not Shonda Rimes.

**Screw the Couch**

Jo sat at the bar and watched everything. A few people were dancing, some were talking and some were making out. Most were drinking. After all, it was a reception. Except, it wasn't. Calling it a reception would imply that the bride had actually showed up for the wedding. Which she hadn't.

"This is pathetic," she said as she turned to the bartender. "And sort of insensitive. Why is everyone still here? More water, please."

Topping her water up, he shrugged. "Open bar," he explained.

She nodded, and went back to watching from her place on the sidelines. Stephanie was flirting with Avery. Kepner didn't like that. Shane was flirting with Kepner. Avery didn't like that. Torres was fighting with Robbins about marriages and dances and death. Karev was... walking towards her.

"Beer, need beer," he mumbled.

The bartender turned to Jo and winked. "Told you. Open bar," he said before getting Alex his drink.

Much to her surprise, he slouched down in the seat next to her, glaring out at the small crowd of people. She raised an eyebrow, taking a small sip of her water. "I thought you were mad at me," she stated.

He laughed bitterly. "I am mad at you," he informed her coldly. "Why don't you go have a cry about it? Ooh, I know; go to my boss!"

"I was just asking," she said, throwing her hands up defensively. He shut up, and so did she. For a small amount of time, anyway. After a while, she sighed. "For what it's worth," she began. "I am sorry. Going to your boss was a dick move, and I am sorry. It was stupid and uncalled for and I shouldn't have done it." She said it all without pausing for breath, so she stopped to suck in sharp gulps of air. "Can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

The way he looked at her made it seem as though he was assessing the truth of her words. Apparently he couldn't because after a minute or so of intense assessing, he abruptly stood up. He held out his hand. "Come on," was all he said.

Tears had somehow started to prick at the corners of Jo's eyes and she quickly wiped them away as she stared at his outstretched hand. She dragged her gaze back up to his face. "What?"

"Dance with me, Wilson." Alex sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

She couldn't help it; she laughed. "Why the hell are we dancing?" she questioned as he dragged her to the middle of the room.

Gesturing around him, "Everyone's doing it."

Confused, she looked around to see that almost everyone had indeed started dancing in the last five minutes. She'd just been too focused on him to notice. She cringed at that. It was a rather scary thought.

He pulled her close and they started to, for lack of a better word, dance. Just like the reception couldn't really be called a reception, what they were doing couldn't really be called dancing. All they were really doing was standing there- her head nestled in his neck, his chin resting on her hair as they swayed almost to the beat. They both apparently lacked a decent sense of rhythm.

As the song was coming to an end, Alex looked down at her, an odd expression on his face. "Did I mention how great you look tonight?" he asked suddenly.

Jo looked up in surprise and bit her lip. She willed the blush to stop from creeping its way across her cheeks. "Did I mention how you totally rock a suit?" she teased with a small grin. She hoped he didn't realise that she actually meant it.

Stepping away from her, he checked his watch. She glanced at it too, and sighed. It was getting late. "We should probably get going," he mused with a sigh.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We probably should."

The two of them walked out to his car and, when they reached it, he turned and looked at her. "Look, here's the deal. You can either get a cab back to your place or a ride with me and sleep on my couch because I can't be bothered driving across town for you. It's your choice."

She hesitated to answer and pretended to weigh the options, like there was any real choice. "Will you pay for the cab?" she asked.

"No," he said shortly as he walked around to the driver's side. "You coming?"

She opened the passenger door and slid in. "I guess so." She smiled brightly at him.

They were both quiet for the majority of the drive. They only spoke a few times and most of those times they were fighting over which radio station to leave on. In the end they settled on having the radio turned off. Needless to say, it was one hell of a boring drive.

When they reached his house, something occurred to Jo. "Don't you live with Dr Yang? I mean, won't she mind?"

Alex looked at her in disbelief. "You actually think my roommate would care if you spent the night on our couch?" She nodded, and he laughed. "Seriously, Wilson, Yang spends next to no time here and even if she did have a problem with it I own the house, not her."

"Oh, okay. Good." She followed him into the house and stood awkwardly in the living room while he went to find her some blankets and pillows. He brought them back and they said a somewhat awkward goodnight before he trudged up the stairs to his room.

For a while, at least a half hour, she just stood there. She looked around the room and thought about how this wasn't the house she'd expext Alex Karev to live in. Between him and Yang she would've thought they'd share some kind of bachelor pad. They both seemed the type.

It was only when she stripped out of her dress that she realised something. "Crap," she muttered to the dark room. She then stomped up the stairs to Alex's room wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Karev," she bellowed as she sidled into his room. "I need clothes."

He was shirtless and lying facedown on the bed. All she could decipher from his string of angry words was a muffled, "Go away."

Sighing , she began to slap the door as loudly as she could. "Get. Me. Clothes."

"Jeseus, woman. Sleep naked," he yelled.

She scoffed. "You wish. Now get me something to sleep in."

Groaning, as if it were the hardest thing he could possibly do, he stumbled out of bed and over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a shirt for her. All without looking at her in her scantily clad state, of course. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and went to go back to bed. He froze when he caught sight of her. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze raked over her body. He swallowed. "Wilson," he said slowly. "Why are you half naked?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I was waiting for you to get me clothes." She started to tug the shirt over head, but that didn't happen.

Moving with an almost mechanical precision, Alex took the two long strides to her and, for the second time that night he grabbed her wrists. That effectively put an end to the putting on of clothes. The shirt fell to the floor.

For what had to be a minute or so, his eyes stayed focused on her's. And then, suddenly and with no warning whatsoever, he gently held her chin and tilted it up so her lips met his.

Although Jo was surprised at first, she soon gave her all to that kiss and didn't complain in the least when he led her over to the bed. As they fell onto the soft mattress she wondered why this hadn't already happened.

Just for the sake of irritating him, she pulled away briefly. "I thought you said I had to stay on the couch," she said, a mischievous grin on her face.

He looked down at her. "Screw the couch," he muttered roughly before leaning in for another kiss.

Yes, Jo thought. Screw the couch.

**A/N **The end. And they all lived happily ever... blah blah blah. So I think that actually turned out okay?

Review.

So everyone on Tumblr seems to think Jo's like, Izzie 2.0, but in most ways I really don't think so. Thoughts?


End file.
